


Secrets of a Wallflower

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: Penelope has two huge secrets: her identity as Whistledown, and her feelings for Colin Bridgerton. Her biggest hope is that he discovers neither of them.The trouble is, Cressida Cowper already has. And she doesn't plan on keeping quiet.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Secrets of a Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a modern day AU Bridgerton fic. Hopefully it works okay. I just had this idea and it wouldn't go away.

Penelope Featherington had two great secrets in her life.

The first was that she was the author behind the online _Whistledown_ blog that had somehow managed to go viral after only a few weeks.

The second was that she was hopelessly in love with Colin Bridgerton.

If she were to ever be asked which of these secrets was the hardest to keep; the answer would always be the latter. It was surprisingly easy to hide the fact you were the author of one of the biggest blogs in recent years. Hiding your feelings for your best friends older brother when you saw him nearly every day was more of a challenge. Penelope could still remember the day she fell in love with him. Her and Eloise had followed Colin to the park with the aim of filming his attempted bike tricks. During one he didn’t get enough height and the bike hit the ground front wheel first. Colin had been thrown forward and had rolled to a stop a few feet away. But Penelope’s concerns for his safety had been instantly washed away by a sudden reality.

_I’m in love with this man._

Ever since that day, her feelings had done nothing but grow. Even when Colin left her life to travel the world for two years. The postcards and texts and video calls that had been their only form of communication just caused her to fall further and further. She knew it was stupid. That nothing would come of it. Aside from the ridiculous cliché of loving her best friends old brother, Penelope knew men like Colin did not go for women like her. It just didn’t happen. He – like his older brothers – was stupidly handsome whilst also managing to be incredibly bright and funny as well. Whilst she was just plain Penelope. Bright red hair and a size or two bigger than her mother would have liked. Colin liked her as a friend. In fact, he often called her his best-friend. But Penelope knew he would never love her.

Oddly enough it hurt less than she had imagined. Maybe because they were such good friends. Which was more than enough for her. She’d rather have him in her life as a friend than not have him in her life at all. She just had to make sure that neither he, nor anyone else, ever learnt exactly how she did feel about him. Something easier said than done when they were now attending the same university.

Penelope hadn’t realised until Eloise casually mentioned it one evening. She knew Colin had been applying after his years of travel had come to an end. But she had assumed he’d pick something further afield. Or even pick one in another country. But – to the surprise of everyone – he’d picked the one closest to home. Penelope highly doubted it had anything to do with the fact that she and Eloise were going as well. After all they were all studying different subjects. Even so, it was nice to know there would be some familiar faces around. Having a popular blog was nice. But followers didn’t exactly count as friends.

* * *

Just over six months into their first year and it was as though nothing changed. Despite all making other friends elsewhere, the three of them were just as close as they had been before. Penelope had privately worried Colin would soon find other friends that were much cooler than his sister best friend. But he went out of his way to spend time with her and soon they found themselves spending time together without Eloise. Studying together. Watching movies or TV shows together. Going to the cinema or a museum together. Almost as though they really were dating. They told each other about their days. The other students in their classes. The lecturers. What their flatmates were doing. Colin had even told Penelope his dream of becoming a travel writer.

Yet she still couldn’t tell him she was behind _Whistledown._

It’s not like she thought he’d be angry. It just seemed a bit boastful to say you were the author behind one of the biggest blogs going and that you had huge numbers of fans who eagerly awaited every update. Plus, she hadn’t told anyone else. It was what helped keep her identity secret and added to the mystique of the blog. She doubted Colin would tell anyone deliberately. But he did have a habit of accidently letting things slip. So, at 19 years old, Penelope still had two huge secrets. Neither of which she ever planned for anyone to find out.

Like most plans, it didn’t work out.

* * *

“Hi Penelope.”

Penelope resisted the urge to groan as Cressida sat down on the bench beside her. With the warmer weather she’d been studying outside more, and this particular bench was her prime spot. Right near the library but perfectly angled so the sun would keep her warm no matter how she sat there. Penelope shut her book with a sigh.

“Cressida.”

Penelope didn’t like to insult people. But there was no other way to describe Cressida other than “a total bitch”. Cressida was the epitome of the ‘popular girl’ in all the cheesy American high school movies Penelope had watched with Colin. Tall and thin with perfectly straight blonde hair and piercing eyes, Cressida always seemed to have several guys trailing after her at any one time. Penelope didn’t know her that well given she’d gone out of her way to avoid her after Cressida ‘accidently’ split her drink all over her at a party one night. Penelope’s crime? Chatting and laughing with Colin. She knew Cressida fancied him and she also knew Colin was the only man who hadn’t seem interested in her.

“So then?” Cressida began. “By yourself? Usually, you’re never without Colin or Eloise?”

“Eloise has a class.” Penelope said. If she kept this brief then maybe Cressida would leave her alone.

“And I’m meeting Colin later. He’s busy at the moment.”

Cressida nodded and Penelope couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the sympathetic look on her face.

“Did you want something Cressida? Only I’m trying to study.”

Cressida placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I do feel sorry for you Penelope?”

“Um…why?”

“Well, when I see you and Colin together of course. I watch and I can’t help but feel sympathy. I mean it’s so obvious you want him to return your feelings and yet he doesn’t.”

Heat flooded Penelope’s cheeks. “I don’t… I’m not… I don’t know what you mean. Colin and I are friends.”

“I know. And I know you want it to be more.” Cressida was now patting her shoulder. Penelope forced herself not to shrug the woman’s’ hand off. 

“Cressida I really don’t know what you mean.”

“Of course, you do.” Cressida leant in closely. “But don’t worry. Your secrets are safe with me.”

That did _not_ fill Penelope with reassurance. Cressida shuffled closer.

“Just a word of advise Penelope. Have you maybe tried to move on? There are plenty of guys here after all? I do hate to see you wasting your time on someone who will only see you as a friend."

“I’m fine thank you.” Penelope’s voice made her sound like she was being strangled. Cressida raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just saying. You might find someone who doesn’t care that you’re…”

She gestured to Penelope’s body and she instinctively curled her arms around her to try and hide her stomach. She knew there was nothing wrong with being a size 12. Plenty of girls were that size. But having someone like Cressida highlighting it stung.

“Cressida it’s fine. Look I have a lot of work to do. I don’t mean to be rude but…”

Cressida held her hands up. “No no. Of course. I’m surprised you get it all done. The revisions, the essays. _Whistledown_. It’s a miracle.”

Penelope’s heart stopped.

“What?” She croaked. “What did you say?”

“That you’re the one behind _Whistledown_?” Cressida repeated. Penelope hurriedly glanced around in case anyone was listening. The other woman shot her a smug smile.

“I must say I would never have imagined it was you. But then I happened to notice you getting your notebooks out in class the other day. One of them fell open and I recognised it as a draft from last week’s post."

Penelope shut her eyes. She remembered accidently pulling it out during class. She’d prayed her messy scrawl was enough to hide the contents. Clearly not.

“I don’t get why you keep it a secret. It’s so popular and people are dying to know who the author is.”

“It’s none of your business.” Penelope muttered. “Just….please leave it that way. Please Cressida?”

Cressida narrowed her eyes. “It’s like the plot of a bad movie. The dumpy, plain girl who no man would ever be interested in somehow ends up being one of the most popular people there is."

Penelope’s breath hitched in her throat at the venom in Cressida’s voice.

“It’s just a blog.” She muttered. “It’ll fade eventually and something new will take its place.”

“It’s hardly fair though.” Cressida leant forward and even when they were both sitting down she practically towers over Penelope.

“Why should you have the fame and attention?”

Penelope’s eyes widened. She had never dreamt that anyone would be jealous of her fame – albeit anonymous fame.

“You’re jealous?”

“No!” Cressida snapped. “Why would I be jealous of you? You who have millions of followers around the world and spend all your time with easily the best-looking man on this campus? Why should you get all that? Look at you!”

Penelope glanced down at herself – more to hide the oncoming tears than anything.

“Leave me alone.” She whispered. “Just…please leave me alone.”

Cressida’s bony fingers pinched at her arm and Penelope gasped at the sudden pain.

“You get the blog or you get Colin Bridgerton.” Cressida hissed. “You don’t get to have both!”

“Hey! Leave her alone!”

Cressida’s arm dropped and Penelope looked over to see Colin storming towards them. She hurried to wipe her eyes, but his thunderous gaze told her he’d already seen her crying.

“What the _hell_ have you said to her?”

“Just something that needed saying.” The sickly-sweet tone in Cressida’s voice was back. Penelope shuddered at the sudden change.

“I doubt that highly.” Colin snapped. “Now my brothers told me it was never okay to hit a woman. But I swear if you don’t get away from her in the next five seconds I will drag you from this bench!"

Cressida got to her feet with a smile. “I’m going. Just think about what I said Penelope.”

“Leave now!”

Penelope watched Cressida swan off across the campus. Within seconds Colin was beside her on the bench.

“Penelope look at me.” He gently turned her head towards him. “What did she say?”

Penelope shook her head. But at that exact moment her entire face crumpled, and tears fell down her face. Colin pulled her close and hugged her tightly. Slipping her arms round him, Penelope buried her face in his chest.

“God what did she say to you?” He whispered.

Penelope eased herself back from him and wiped at her eyes. She knew there was no point trying to hide the fact she’d been crying, but she didn’t need to have a tear stained and blotchy face. Colin narrowed his eyes.

“What did say?”

“Nothing. It was nothing.”

“It clearly wasn’t.” He snapped. “I’ve a good mind to find her a drag her back here to apologise!”

“It’s nothing.” Penelope repeated numbly. “Honestly, It’s…it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.” He insisted. “It’s not fine sitting here and watching you cry!”

“Look um…” Penelope shakily got to her feet. “I’m….I’m gonna go back to my room. I know we agreed to study together but I’m not….I just want to be by myself okay.”

Colin jumped to his feet and grabbed her hand. Penelope froze at the sudden contact. They never held hands. They’d hugged and high-fived and linked arms and done everything else. But he’d never once held her hand. Colin squeezed it tightly.

“Let me help.” He whispered. “Please? Whatever Cressida has said or done? Just let me help.”

His eyes were pleading at her and for a few seconds she wavered. It’d be so easy to tell him. Not about her feelings for him, but about _Whistledown_. About Cressida’s jealously over it being her. Yet even as she was thinking this, Penelope withdrew her hand.

“You can’t help Colin. Not with this. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

Not letting him reply, she turned and walked in the direction of her halls.

* * *

Colin liked to think he was a fairly easy-going guy. He never really lost his temper – his siblings didn’t count – and whilst he was fairly open and friendly, he wasn’t exactly prone to sudden bursts of emotion.

Yet watching Penelope break down in his arms tore him apart.

He’d seen her cry before. Half of the TV shows and films they watched together had her crying at various parts. Then there was the time he’d taken her to A&E with a broken wrist after a cyclist crashed into them. He remembered her efforts to not cry and him softly telling her it was fine if she cried. It was a broken wrist after all. So yes, Colin had seen Penelope cry before. But nothing as heart-breaking as this.

He wanted to find Cressida and strangle her. He wanted her to apologise for every single vile thing she had clearly said to Penelope. He hadn’t been close enough to hear any of their conversation. He’d just seen the two of them together and correctly guessed the situation wasn’t a good one. The tears streaming down Penelope’s face had sucker-punched him and it had taken every restraint he had to have not grabbed Cressida and thrown her from the bench. He sort of wished he had.

As he watched Penelope walk off to the other side of campus where her halls of residence were, Colin found his fists clenching tightly. Penelope said he couldn’t fix this, but he disagreed. He wasn’t going to let _anyone_ think it okay to hurt Penelope. He knew this was the 21st Century and that Penelope didn’t exactly _need_ him to take care of her. But he refused to let the woman he loved be subjected to something like that every again.

The woman he loved.

Colin blinked furiously. He was still staring after Penelope even though she’d vanished from view long ago. But that wasn’t what he was focused on. What he was focused on was what an idiot he was. How could he have not seen this? Why had it taken Penelope sobbing into his arms for him to realise the obvious? All the times they’d hung out and he’d slid an arm around her or the times they hugged, and he held her just a few seconds longer. The times he found himself wanting to take her in his arms and never let go? The times he deliberately picked movies he hated but knew she loved. The times he insisted on treating her when they were out or the fact that it was he who suggested they start spending time together without Eloise. The fact that she was the person he had missed most when travelling.

Colin knew he was many things. But right now, his main concern was that he was an idiot. Something he knew his brothers would agree on if they were here right now. This would also explain their smug looks to each other whenever he spoke about Penelope. Or the smiles his mum would shoot him when he said he was going round to see her. Colin groaned. His entire family must have twigged this before him! He really was an idiot.

So, what did he do now? His first thought was to chase after her and tell her. He didn’t want to spend another moment without telling her. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to move. She was still clearly very upset, and he knew this wasn’t the time to be giving her more stuff to think about.

Colin took one last look at the direction Penelope had walked off in before turning away and heading in the opposite direction.

Tomorrow. He would tell her tomorrow. Whether it was before or after he gave Cressida hell for upsetting Penelope he wasn’t sure. But he would tell her tomorrow.

* * *

Penelope was so lost in her book that it took her a full ten minutes before she realised Colin was saying her name. She dropped the book on the table and slapped a smile on her face.

“Colin! Hi! Sorry I was just…”

“It’s fine.” He laughed. “I see my charms are starting to wear off. Just don’t tell my brothers. It’s the only thing I have over them. I’d hate to lose it.”

Penelope shuffled over to make room for him whilst Colin got his own books out.

“Look, about yesterday.” He began. “If you don’t want to talk about it then that’s fine. Just…please know I will always be there for you if you need me.”

“Of course, I know that.” Penelope smiled. But Colin was staring at her with an unusually serious expression.

“I mean it Pen. Whatever it is you can tell me. I will always have your back. I promise.”

With a small nod, Penelope pulled one of her own books towards her. Something seemed off about Colin. He was his usually cheery self, but something wasn’t right. Almost as though he was distracted by something.

“Colin are you okay?”

“Hmm…yes. Why?”

“You seem….off.”

Colin bit his lip and pushed his book to one side.

“Didn’t think I was doing a good job of hiding it. I just…I have something on my mind and…” He shook his head.

“Okay, so I need to tell you something and I don’t really know how to tell you and I’m trying to do it without rambling. Which isn’t really working because that’s what I’m doing right now.”

“Colin.” Penelope took a small leap of faith and held his hand tightly. “What is it? You can tell me anything.”

He glanced down at their hands and smiled.

“Penelope I-”

“Hello you two.”

Colin withdrew his hand with a curse whilst Penelope shrunk into her seat at the sight of Cressida. Colin shot her an icy glare.

“You really need to work on your timing Cressida.”

“Oh, did I interrupt?”

Penelope bit her lip. She had no idea what Colin had been about to say but it was clear Cressida’s visit wasn’t by chance. She shot Penelope a sickly smile before turning her attention to Colin who was still shooting daggers at her.

“You know you did. Now do us both a favour and go somewhere else. I don’t want you anywhere near Penelope after what you did to her yesterday.”

“I didn’t _do_ anything.” Cressida sniffed. “I was merely trying to help her understand something. But given she listens to you more, why don’t you try and get her to understand?”

 _Oh no! No. No. No._ Penelope’s heart leapt into her throat. She shook her head at Cressida’s growing smile.

“Cressida please? Please don’t.”

“Don’t do what?” Colin glanced at her. “Pen what’s going on?”

Cressida nodded triumphantly. “Penelope is the write behind the _Whistledown_ blog.”

Penelope slumped in her seat. She didn’t dare look over at Colin. She wasn’t ashamed of it, but she knew he’d be hurt she hadn’t told him. Especially after the things he had shared with her. She could just imagine Cressida’s look of triumph. Of victory.

“I know.”

Penelope turned to Colin in shock. He was staring down Cressida who looked almost crestfallen.

“You….you know?”

“Of course.” He nodded. “Penelope told me ages ago. I helped her with the website design.”

Neither of those things were true. But to see the smugness wiped from Cressida’s face was too joyful and so Penelope avoided looking at Colin in case it gave the game away. She knew he was trying to protect her, and she loved him for it. Cressida shot her a glare and the brief feeling of joy quickly vanished.

“I guess it makes sense you would tell _him_ Penelope. After all we do tend to trust certain people more than others.”

Penelope’s eyes widened as she realised what Cressida was doing. The other woman turned back to Colin whose look of confusion was back.

“Maybe that’s what I interrupted? You finally telling him?”

“Telling me what?” Colin asked. “Penelope?”

“No.” Penelope shook her head. “Cressida please! Not this!”

“She’s in love with you.” Cressida said to Colin.

Penelope was going to be sick. Not a small nauseous feeling or anything like that. She _knew_ she was going to be sick. She risked a glance at Colin who was staring at her in shock.

“Pen is…is she right?”

“I…” Tears leaked down her eyes. “I don’t…I can’t…”

“I had to laugh when I realised.” Cressida continued. “As if you would ever be interested in a plain, fat girl like her.”

Penelope was aware of Colin saying something to Cressida, but it was drowned out by the hammering of her heart. She fumbled for her bag.

“I need to go.” She muttered. “I need to go.”

“No.” Colin was saying. “Penelope hang on.”

“No.” She freed her bag from under the table and stumbled to her feet.

“I need to go.”

Fresh tears fell down her face and she hurried towards the closest exit. She heard Colin shouting her name just as the doors swung shut behind her. Penelope hurried down the steps and practically pushed the door free from it’s hinges in her haste to leave. Her stomach roiled and she threw up just around the corner from the main doors. She leant against the wall. Her legs were shaking too much to support her.

He knew!

Tears streamed down her face. He knew. After all she’d done to keep him from finding out and now Colin knew she was the _Whistledown_ author, and that she loved him.

How could she ever face him?

Penelope spat out the last few bits of sick from her mouth, forced herself to stand straight and readjusted her bag. Barely aware of anything around her she numbly walked back toward her halls.

* * *

“She’s in love with you.”

Colin turned to face Penelope in shock. She was staring at Cressida. A final plea on her lips. Yet all he could think about was the woman he loved, was in love with him as well. Yet he had to know for certain.

“Pen is…is she right?”

She turned to face him and for the second time in as many days, his heart broke. Tears were leaking down her face and the humiliation was written all over her.

“I…I don’t….I can’t.”

“I had to laugh when I realised.” Cressida continued. “As if you would ever be interested in a plain, fat girl like her.”

His head snapped towards her. “What did you just say?” He hissed.

“I need to go.” Penelope mumbled. “I need to go.”

Colin turned to see her trying to grab her bag. “No.” He reached for her. “Penelope hang on.”

“No.” She freed her bag from under the table and stumbled to her feet.

“I need to go.”

“Penelope!”

But she was already running. Colin watched the doors swing shut on her before turning to see Cressida watching him closely. He clenched his fists tightly.

“You,” he kept his voice low, “are a cruel and spiteful bitch.”

Cressida’s smile faltered and Colin forced himself to stay calm.

“You did that for no reason other than to humiliate her. Someone who has never done anything to you, and you just ripped her apart.”

“I-”

“Were you jealous?” He snapped. “Jealous of her for some reason? Are you so petty and selfish that you need to destroy other people’s happiness?”

“Well, it is amusing.” Cressida said definitely. “Someone like _that_ having feelings for you when she knows she’s got no chance.”

“She’s got a much better chance than anyone on this planet!” Colin spat. “And if you _ever_ insult her again then I will make your life hell. Do you understand? If I hear even so much as a small comment about how she looks, I will make you regret it.”

Cressida fell silent and Colin began packing up his books.

“I don’t want to ever see you near her. I don’t want to you to approach her or even look in her direction. She deserves every bit of happiness she gets, and she doesn’t need to you around to spoil it.”

He slid Penelope’s books into his bag and tried not to groan at the added weight.

“I’m going to go and find her and tell her what I was going to say before you came along. I’m going to tell her I love her too and I’m going to pray to whatever is up there that she believes me. But I promise you one thing. You haven’t heard the last of this.”

Leaving a speechless Cressida behind, Colin hurried towards the library stairs.

* * *

Colin Bridgerton didn’t list athletic ability as one of his talents. Running from the library, across the campus to where the halls were and up the six flights of stairs to where Penelope’s flat was would be difficult anyway. Having a bag filled with several heavy books didn’t exactly help.

Thankfully the flat was empty and he hoped it would stay that way as he staggered towards her room at the very end of the corridor. Colin was quick to dump the bag when he reached it.

“Penelope?” He knocked hurriedly on the door. “Penelope?”

He pressed his ear to the door and his heart snapped at the crying coming from the other side.

“Penelope please let me in!”

“Colin just go away.”

“No.” He shook his head. “No, I’m going nowhere Pen.”

“Please! I can’t be with you right now! It’s bad enough Cressida told you I… I don’t need you trying to do the decent thing and letting me down gently.”

Colin leant against the door. “That’s not why I’m here Penelope. I’m here because I need to tell you something. I tried earlier but Cressida spoilt it. Please just let me in.”

She didn’t respond and Colin sat down outside the door.

“I’m not leaving Penelope. I’m not going to try and force my way in, but equally I’m not telling you this when anyone could overhear us. So, if you don’t want to see me right now then that’s fine. But I’m not going anywhere.”

More silence. Colin reached for his bag with the intention of starting on one of the sandwiches he’d brought with him. But as he rummaged in his bag the sight of his notebook gave him an idea.

“Penelope?” He brought it out and reached for a pen.

“I’m going to slide something under the door. I know after what Cressida did you won’t believe me. But please know it’s the truth. Please.”

He scribbled his message and slid it under the door.

“Please just read it Pen.”

He heard her getting off the bed and moving towards the door. There was a pause for a few seconds before he heard her gasp.

“Colin-”

“It’s the truth!” He scrambled to his feet. “It’s the truth I swear. I was going to tell you in the library. This isn’t some noble gesture because of what Cressida did. This is me telling you something I should have told you ages ago.”

There was a click and the door swung open to reveal Penelope. She’d changed into her pyjamas and her red eyes blinked up at him. Colin eyed the note in her hands. The words _I love you too_ in his messy scrawl.

“I was an idiot.” He eased himself into her room and shut the door behind him.

“I have been in love with you for…” He shook his head. “I have no idea. And it only took me until yesterday to realise it. I’m so sorry it took me so long. And I’m so sorry you have spent so long assuming I didn’t return your feelings. Because I do. So much Penelope.”

“But…I’m not….” More tears pooled in her eyes. “Cressida’s right. I’m not the girl people love. I’m plain and fat and-”

Colin took her face in his hands. “Don’t you _ever_ say that about yourself. Ever! You are gorgeous Penelope. So bloody gorgeous. And smart and funny and so talented.”

“I am?”

Colin wiped away her tears. “You’re all that and more.”

She opened her mouth and Colin cut her off with a kiss. Penelope’s lips froze for the briefest of seconds before responding to his own. He felt his hands drop from her face to pull her against him. His back hit the door. Penelope clutched at his jacket whilst one hand was sliding up the back of her t-shirt. Colin would have quite happily stayed in his current position for the rest of the day. But Penelope broke away with a nervous look in her eyes.

“And you’re not mad?”

“About what?”

“About _Whistledown_? I did want to tell you! I wanted to tell so many people! But I was nervous at the idea of people knowing I was publishing my work and then, when it took off, it just seemed really boastful to bring it up so… I’m sorry.”

“Pen it’s fine.” He gently titled her face upwards. “Besides, I’ve known for ages it was you.”

Her mouth dropped and Colin couldn’t help but smirk.

“But… _how_?”

“When we were going over to my dorm to hang out one night. I came to pick you up and while you were getting ready I saw you’d left a notebook out. It had some draft articles in there and a few days later the same stuff appeared on the blog.”

Penelope shook her head. “I need to be more careful with that notebook.”

Colin kissed her nose. “I didn’t care that you hadn’t told me. You have a right to keep parts of your life private if you want. And I knew if you did tell me then you would in your own time.”

Penelope kissed him again. “Did I mention that I love you?”

“Well given Cressida was the one who blurted out first time, it is reassuring to hear it from your own lips.”

He curled his arms around her waist and kept her close against him.

“And I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing it.”


End file.
